Gravity Falls: Return of Cipher
by StarPotterRed
Summary: Bill made a deal with the Axolotl. He'll be brought back to life with all his powers, but only if somebody shakes his hand. Now, he's back in all his glory, ready to start Weirdmageddon 2.0. He'll have revenge on the Pines family, and will take over for good. Being human won't be a problem. Not a single bit. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Gravity Falls: Return of Cipher

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **L**

 **My time has come to burn!**

 **I invoke the ancient power**

 **That I may return!**

 **Sixty degrees that come in threes.**

He had made his likeness known throughout history. The Egyptians had made huge sculptures of him. That George Washington guy put him on currency. Nobody would forget him.

 **Watches from within birch trees.**

From what he could tell, they had planted birch trees around his statue. They had grown in only a couple of months. He wasn't sure if that was because of him, or Gravity Falls in general.

 **Saw his own dimension burn.**

He didn't regret it. He wanted to destroy his dimension. They knew all his secrets. Earth knew only some.

 **Misses home and can't return.**

He didn't miss them though. He didn't need a home. He had the nightmare realm. He didn't need family. He had his friends.

 **Says he's happy. He's a liar.**

He wasn't sad. He couldn't get sad or lonely.

 **Blame the arson for the fire.**

Everyone blamed him. He didn't care. He wore the crime like a medal.

 **If he wants to shirk the blame,**

Sure, sometimes he wished he hadn't done it. So, he had asked the Axolotl what to do.

 **He'll have to invoke my name.**

He'd invoked the stupid thing's name alright. At the very point of his death.

 **One way to absolve his crime.**

He was stuck in his stupid statue. His stupid, stupid statue.

 **A different form, a different time.**

Waiting, just waiting, for somebody to shake his hand.

"I'll give you 5 dollars if you shake its hand."

The two teenagers stood in front of the triangular statue. How it got there, they didn't know. Something told them it wasn't a pretty story.

"5 whole dollars. Shake its hand, go on," the taller one repeated.

"10 dollars," the shorter one replied.

"Deal."

The shorter teen reached out and shook the statue's hand.

Later, police found the teens dead. A look of terror was etched on their faces. The statue was gone.

Bill Cipher was watching the scene, hidden. His smile would terrify the bravest of men. Although he looked like a human, he still had his powers. Now, to find Stanley and Stanford Pines.

 **I am so glad I managed to do this! This is my first Gravity Falls fanfic! The chapters might be short, so don't say I didn't warn you!**

 **-Star**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Gravity Falls: Return of Cipher

Chapter 2: Memories

Stan and Ford Pines were on a boat. In the middle of the ocean. The Arctic Ocean. According to Ford's device, they were sailing closer to the weirdness. Little did they know, weirdness was following them.

Bill Cipher followed the little boat. How small it seemed against the big icebergs. How unfortunate it would be to have an iceberg drop down upon the unsuspecting sailors… No, Bill! Focus! You need to make your presence known to them first. But how to do it?

As the Stan 'o War II carried along on its journey, Ford lent over the side of the boat. Had it really been 5 months since the…incident with Bill? It certainly didn't feel like it. Ford shivered. He had bad memories of the time. That was to be expected: after all, he had been shocked with 500 volts of electricity multiple times.

 **Flashback**

 _"_ _Are you ready to talk, Sixer?"_

 _"_ _No, I'll never tell you!"_

 _"_ _Have it your way, Fordsie! How about another 500 volts?"_

 _(cue Ford screaming while Bill tortures him)_

 _"_ _Still not going to crack? Fine by me!"_

 _(cue more screaming)_

 **End of Flashback**

"Are you okay?"

A voice snapped Ford out of his thoughts. Stanley stood behind him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm just remembering…summer." Ford replied.

"Hey, it's fine. He can't hurt you now."

"OH, BUT THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG, FEZ!"

 **Hello everyone! Before I disappear back into the realm of fangirls, there are a few things I want to say.**

 **1.** **I apologise for the short chapters. I did leave a warning at the end of Chapter 1, but just in case you didn't see that here it is again. Please don't review if all you have to say is "the chapters are too short".**

 **2.** **Thank you to the 2 people that did review! Granted, they were very short reviews, but I'll take anything!**

 **3.** **I want to apologise for the L at the beginning of Chapter 1. That is supposed to say AXOLOTL, but for some reason, my computer only showed one letter. Sorry about that.**

 **4.** **If any of the characters are a bit too OOC, I'm sorry. I tried not to let that happen, but when you're also trying to write good quality fanfiction and not include BillFord despite it being your main ship, (don't hate me, I just like it) it gets a little tricky to balance all 3 things.**

 **5.** **I only call Stan "Fez" when Bill is talking because I don't know what Stan's symbol is called.**

 **6.** **And finally, thank you for reading this. It warms my heart to know people read what I am writing. I can't thank you enough!**

 **And as always, please review if you have anything you want to say. Apart from BillFord being a bad ship. We both have our unique opinions, okay? Thank you.**

 **-Star**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmares

Gravity Falls: Return of Cipher

Chapter 3: Nightmares

In the town of Piedmont, California, everyone was asleep. But we are not interested in these simple-minded townsfolk. We are only interested in a certain family. A particular set of twins in this family, actually.

Dipper Pines was an average boy of 13. He had brown hair and a Big Dipper on his forehead. Looking at this boy, you would have no idea of what he had learnt or seen. But you didn't live in Gravity Falls in the summer of 2012. Dipper was not dreaming, but rather remembering.

 _Dipper was being chased by an unknown monster. But that didn't matter. Many monsters had roamed freely during Weirdmageddon. But Dipper didn't recognise this one. And was it just him, or did the Fearamid seem different? And where was Mabel's bubble? Unless…_

 _NO! It couldn't be! Was this Gravity Falls now? Had Bill taken over again? Was he calling the last two zodiacs back to him? Or was it just an illusion, planted by his fears?_

 _Then, HE appeared. The triangle that turned Gravity Falls upside down. Bill Cipher. The demon's eye turned to look at Dipper._

 _"_ _Wake up."_

Dipper woke up with a jolt. He saw his sister sitting up as well. She had had the same dream as him. Dipper comforted her, and assured her that they would call their grunkles in the morning.

 **Hello everyone! I know I left you all on the edge with that cliffhanger last chapter. I know, I'm evil. (;**

 **Anyway, thanks for the reviews! And remember…**

 **REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYE!**

 **-Star**


	4. Chapter 4: School Trip

Gravity Falls: Return of Cipher

Chapter 4: School Trip

The next morning, just as he had promised, Dipper called Stan on his cellphone. Or at least, he TRIED to. No matter what he did, Stan wouldn't pick up. In fact, Dipper was so nervous he almost stayed home to keep trying, and they had a special announcement that day! He sighed. It was no use. Maybe there wasn't any signal? He would have to try again later.

At 9 am, every student at Dipper and Mabel's school were sitting in the auditorium. The principal leaned into the speaker. "Good morning everyone! I have a special announcement to make! Our school will be going on a two-week field trip to Gravity Falls, Oregon!"

Everyone started talking. Dipper leaned over the back of his seat so he could face Mabel and their friend Charlie. "Hey guys, isn't that the place you went last summer?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, it is. I wonder why there…" Dipper replied.

"Settle down everyone!" The principal's voice rang across the auditorium. "Permission slips will be handed out at first period. Make sure to get your parents to sign them! You are dismissed."

"You've reached Stan Pines. I can't come to the phone right now, so please leave a message after the beep. Or if this is the cops, I didn't do anything wrong. BEEP!"

"Hey Grunkle Stan. This is Dipper, again. If there's something wrong, please call me. If not, I'll see you in 4 weeks."

Dipper put the phone down again. Why wasn't his uncle responding? He looked down at the permission slip. Wait- what was that?

 _Students will be camping in tents around a totem pole. This totem pole is owned by the current owner of the tourist trap The Mystery Shack, Stanley Pines. Unless allowed to sleep in the cabin by the owner, students will be sleeping with no more than four in a tent._

The Mystery Shack…

Dipper and Mabel were going back to the Mystery Shack…

And it wasn't even June yet!

Giddy with excitement, Dipper rushed downstairs to tell his sister.

4 weeks later…

Dipper was sitting on the bus next to his sister on the way to Gravity Falls, Oregon. He couldn't believe they were going back. Mabel had already showed Charlie and Jessica (another friend of theirs) her scrapbook, although she had skipped the parts about the supernatural creatures. Mabel and Dipper both agreed that their friends should discover the weirdness of Gravity Falls first-hand.

Little did they know how weird it was going to be…

After a while, Dipper had run out of things to tell his friends, so he was just sitting there, reading The Sibling Brothers, when he heard a scream from the front of the bus. What was wrong? Just a few moments ago, he had seen a sign saying Welcome to Gravity Falls. Had a gnome or manotaur run in front of the bus? He looked up. It was much, much worse.

The sky was orange, there was a waterfall of blood (a bloodfall?) going into the sky, a lumberjack statue and water tower were walking around, Gompers the Goat had grown massive, and worst of all, there was a pink X in the sky.

Weirdmageddon…

Just like his dream…

Dipper turned to face Mabel. By some miracle, their parents had convinced the school to let her bring Waddles. Her face had gone pale. "Bill…" she whispered.

Suddenly, the bus shook. They were being lifted into the air by- a giant man? Wearing a yellow waistcoat with a brick pattern, a bowtie, and- a floating top hat?

Then it clicked inside Dipper's brain. This wasn't a normal human.

This was Bill Cipher himself.

 **AND I AM BACK! Well, I can certainly say you guys must be super mad at me for THAT huge cliffhanger. And I apologise. I promise it won't happen again. *crosses fingers behind back* Anyway, I have an announcement to make! I've started a new Gravity Falls fanfiction! You should check it out! Also, I'll be going on holiday for two weeks soon, so don't expect any updates at that time! Sorry!**

 **And remember…**

 **REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYE!**

 **-Star**


End file.
